


With A Scream

by RelienaRed



Category: Carnage (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Murder, Other, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Scream and her host were brutally murdered and left in a shallow grave. But something breaks through the claws of death and brings her back





	With A Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Venom (2011) Issue #15 and Absolute Carnage: Scream #1. A dude tried to catfish me last night so I started RPing as Scream. I wrote some great stuff and I turned it into this!

There was darkness. The last memory stuck to her like medical tape over the burning stab wounds that killed them.

Them? Her? We?

None of it made sense. 

The blinding noise that brought them to their knees still screamed somewhere in the darkness. Confusion set in when they saw Eddie's face. A grin of madness on his face, eyes white with an insanity they had never seen.

The knife cuts were hot and fast. Slicing through both symbiote and host. Sonic levels pierced the air. Warm blood covered their front, the red color popping against Scream's yellow biomass. 

Donna was gone too fast for Scream to save her. The burning and the noise had weakened the symbiote too much. Donna was all she had ever known. The silence broke through and Scream was vaguely aware of Eddie dragging Donna's corpse with very little care.

Her host was dead. Scream was dying and she was dying alone.

She couldn't be alone. There had to be something she could do.  


Injured and desperate, the symbiote ignored the feeling of her host's body being dumped into a swallow hole. More of a puddle thanks to the rain fall.   


Part of Donna's brain was still there. Not in a conscious way, not in an alive way. Scream still had access to her memories, her personality, the essence of who her host truly is-was.  


Scream curled up at the back of her host skull. Her last act of life. Slowly she extracted Donna's personality and took it into herself. Holding it tightly like a comfort object, keeping Donna alive in her own way.  


After everything they had been through, Scream couldn't let her die like this, frightened and confused.   


_ Eddie hurt us, _ it took a lot of strength to say anything. Her own light was fading quickly but Donna deserved to know what was going on.  _ We are dying. I tried to save us. I'm sorry, I- _ Scream's voice cut out.    


Her energy was spent. Donna's conscious within her went dark. Scream's own went next.  


That's how it was for a long time. Donna's body decomposed as all things do. Symbiotes not so much. Scream was nothing more than a faded yellow lump that still sat in the back of Donna's skull.   


There was nothing, no thought, no noise. Just the cold feeling of dirt and the hollowness of a badly drug grave.   


Through the years of darkness, through the broken void of death whispered a voice. A voice so familiar yet brand new. One that felt natural but completely unknown.  


_ You are not forgotten. _   


Then she was alive again.   


Only it was different this time. Donna was dead, had been for a long time. But in her new found life, Scream could still feel her. The years of death had eroded Scream's memory. She knew that she-they had been dead, but nothing more.  


A human conscious wasn't supposed to be brought back to life. Humans were suppose to stay dead. But here she was, in the back Scream's mind. Almost as if Scream was hosting her. Donna's consciousness was scared, it knew that they were lying in a grave, knew they should be dead. The frantic noise was getting louder as Donna's conscious tried to make sense of everything. Applying human logic to an inhuman situation. Donna's voice wasn't there yet but it was on the border.   


Scream's own mind felt broken, was this new voice trying to put her together or break her?  


A new power rushed through them. Given to her by whoever brought them back.   


_ You are not dead _ , the voice says. It's a thick black comfort and the words coat them like oil.   


The power makes her strong, strong enough to reunite with Donna's bones. Nothing more than symbiote flesh stitched to skeleton frame.  


_ But you are much more _ , the voice says. Scream's senses come back to her as does the full feeling of life.  _ You are powerful, strong.  _   


Scream becomes hyper aware of feeling the mud around her. Its raining, just like on the day they died. Seeing above the Earth and cutting through the haze of death, a path glows. Its a blood red spiral that leads to a woman Scream has never seen.  


_ I have brought you back from the worms and you shall serve me! _ The new voice demands it. The order from an unseen God paints itself in Scream's mind.    


So many questions drift in her mind.  


_ Who is this voice? A commanding force. Us? No, it's only me now.  _ Another voice breaks into Scream's thoughts.   


_ Don't act like I'm not here! _ it's angry, trapped. Unlike the God voice, this one is human.    


_ There is only  _ ** _me_ ** _ ,  _ the God voice answers. Silencing the human one and Scream's own inner thoughts.   


_ The world forgot you, left you to rot, left your bones to break into the Earth. _ The God has sinister words but the tone was comforting. Sweet promises were whispered in between each word it spoke. The empty space in conversation filled that swirling blood symbol.   


_ I have not forgotten you, dear sister. _   


_ I never had siblings! _ The human voice chimes in. Its fearful of the situation but very brave.   


The God voice makes an amused but annoyed noise. A mix between a chuckle and a growl.  


_ You will ignore the others.  _ The God voice says,  _ I have brought you back and you shall serve me! _   


The final order from the God voice sends her into a frenzy. She has to get out. Has to find a host body. Donna's bones won't do for long. Strong in life but time had left them brittle.  


_ My bones aren't brittle _ , the human voice seemed almost hurt by the thought. Why would the human voice care.   


_ Do you remember me, us?  _ The human voice asked.    


_ You  _ ** _will _ ** _ obey me and rise!  _ The God voice overpowers everything.   


Scream claws her way to the surface. Donna's skeletal hand breached the ground first. The pouring rain washing off the bone dust.  


  


_ God has brought us-me back we must obey him! _

_ Don't pretend I'm not here! _

_ You have your orders, Scream. You know what I want. _

  


With her mind in shambles she broke through the mud. The world greeted her with a storm and she greeted it with a Scream.  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go buy Absolute Carnage:Scream and Scream:Curse Of Carnage. 
> 
> Tweet me at SymbioticGoth


End file.
